Nada de lo que sucede se olvida, aunque tú no puedas recordarlo
by HeydiGrey
Summary: Izzie y George se encuentran en el elevador, de pronto la química hace su efecto George acerca a la mejilla de Izzie, Izzie alza la cabeza y sus labios se encuentran. Los tibios labios de Izzie rozan con los de George por sus mentes no pasa nada más sus problemas se olvidan solo están allí ellos dos sin nadie más que los moleste o los corrija.


**_Nada de lo que sucede se olvida, aunque tú no puedas recordarlo._**

**_Capitulo I_**

* * *

George mira a Izzie entrar al elevador llevaba esa chaqueta verde pistache que le quedaba bastante bien, entra lo mira el ve algo diferente en ella.

Izzie lo mira pensando "mierda ¿Cómo no pude tomar el otro elevador?"

En el aire se siente esa sensación incomoda de querer salir de allí deseando que esos minutos pasen rápido poder salir de allí, liberar esa tensión.

En aquel momento con un reflejo involuntario se miran a los ojos, Izzie se le acerca y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de George unas lágrimas le corren por mejilla, George cierra los ojos quiere por siempre está así no sabe cuanto había deseado no quiere dejarla ir nunca Izzie se siente segura a su lado.

Acaricia su mejilla con la de ella suavemente, cierra los ojos. De pronto la química hace su efecto George se acerca a la mejilla de Izzie, Izzie alza la cabeza y sus labios se encuentran. Los tibios labios de Izzie rozan con los de George por sus mentes no pasa nada más sus problemas se olvidan solo están allí ellos dos sin nadie más que los moleste o los corrija.

Comienzan ese beso lento cada vez más apasionado Izzie siente la lengua de George en su labio superior se estremece no sabe cuánto deseo eso, desde cuando lo deseo, se deja llevar por él.

George la besa cada vez más, quiere probar sus labios hasta saciarse, quiere no dejarla ir nunca y besarla para siempre. Intenta saborear lo más que puede sus labios tal vez esto jamás vuelva a pasar, tiene miedo de que nunca más pase.

Prueba por más de dos segundos su labio inferior estrujándolo con los suyos suave pero a la vez con prisa su mano sube por el cuello de Izzie acariciándolo, sus labios suben a por un segundo a su labio superior pero regresa a su labio inferior lo succiona siente la saliva de Izzie tan tibia, es tan reconfortarle.

Ni él ni Izzie pueden pensar.

De pronto George se le separa ha recordado algo que no debió olvidar jamás: está casado, casado con Callie Torres.

De su boca salen cuatro palabras que le rompen el corazón a Izzie aunque ella sabe bien que el legalmente para ella es prohibido aunque se quieran: -"No podemos hacer esto"-

Izzie reacciona: -"Lo sé."-

Están a punto de llegar a donde bajan, sin dudarlo más George presiona el botón para detener el elevador.

Izzie lo mira atónita -George "¿Qué haces?"-

George se le acerca mirándola a los ojos como queriendo acorralarla con la mirada contra pared.

Izzie da unos paso hacia atrás, se detiene.

-Izz sé que está mal pero no sabes cuánto te estoy deseando ahora– va y comienza a besarla de nuevo, Izzie no se resiste

-Te amo George– le dice entre besos poniendo sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

-No quiero dejarte nunca estar así contigo siempre–

George se saca la mochila y la avienta al piso, regresa a los labios de Izzie baja a su cuello diciéndole

-probando cada parte de ti–

George no deja de fascinarse por el olor en la piel de Izzie quiere saber si más debajo de la línea de su bra es igual de tersa.

- Te he querido siempre, siempre como no pudiste elegirme lo sabias–

Le saca la chamarra a George, este a su vez la de ella. Se quitan los zapatos el izquierdo con el pie derecho el derecho con el izquierdo.

George sigue besándola sus labios son los más suaves que la última vez que los beso.

–No lo sé fui un idiota debí elegirte siempre a ti a ti siempre-

George va a la blusa de Izzie la quita con una desesperación desmedida mientras sigue besándola por pausas, Izzie siente el frio de la madera de las paredes del elevador en la espalda, se estremece.

George le quita el bra con una mano mientras con la derecha desabrocha el pantalón de Izzie, quedan al descubierto los perfectos senos de Izzie, George sube su mano para acariciarlos Izzie se separa un momento y lo mira

–Espera quiero sentir tu piel rozar con la mía-

Izzie se dirige a desabrochar la camisa a George pero sus manos tiemblan

-No te preocupes yo lo hago-

::::::::

George sin pensarlo va lleva su mano a los pantalones de Izzie se los quita repentinamente bajándolos rápido y sin prisa Izzie no puede evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, la deja en bragas sigue besándola.

::::::::

-Eres un tonto con suerte-

-Pero no había tenido la suerte de que fueras mía de esta manera-

-Pero yo- lo mira con esa mirada suave y reconfortable que Izzie tiene.

-Siempre he sido tuya-

Apenas termina de hablar Izzie, se vuelven a besar apasionadamente George la comienza a estimular por encima de las bragas, Izzie se sujeta más a él con la pierna que tiene alrededor de su cintura, le introduce dos dedos, luego tres y comienza moverlos suavemente.

Izzie gime levemente, George lo hace más rápido, Izzie se arquea hacia atrás y da un pequeño grito - ¡Hijo de perra!-

George se detiene algo confundido -¿Izz pasa algo?-

-No te detengas, si pasa que me has puesto al mil-

::::::::

Se besan con furia, con pasión y algo de lo que habían dudado pero ahora saben que es verdad: amor, ese amor tan desmedido que el siente hacia ella de la misma manera que ella hacia el por esa razón estaba así en esa impropia e incómoda, al principio situación,

George la besa de nuevo no puede dejar de besar esos labios tan perfectos tan suaves y deliciosos se odia a si mismo por no haberlo hecho antes.

¿Cómo pudo vivir así tanto tiempo? Baja su boca a sus pechos y se detiene allí lamiendo sus pezones y logrando un pequeño grito de placer.

Sin desatender sus pechos comienza a bajar una mano hacia su entrepierna, acariciándola por encima de las bragas.

-Oh, sí… oh… oh, Dios, sigue…-

Izzie tiene los ojos cerrados y todo su cuerpo sonrojado y George siente que se puede morir de placer con sólo verla así, al borde del abismo, a punto de estallar.

Disfrutando cada segundo esta hechizado por el olor en la piel de Izzie baja sin dejar de darle besos más hasta su vientre sus manos acariciando por detrás los glúteos de Izzie, tomando la línea de sus bragas con los dientes y las bajándolas suavemente... Izzie a su vez goza de aquello se pregunta lo mismo ¿cómo pudo vivir sin sus besos? Están teniendo el mejor sexo de su vida, bueno ambos no lo veían como sólo sexo, no deja de gemir y eso pone al cien a George...

Sube de nuevo a su cuello succionándolo en pequeños besos mientras acaricia su pierna derecha llevándola a su cintura, inmediatamente Izzie se sujeta a él sintiendo el miembro de George casi para explotar.

- Oh cariño mira cómo te he puesto- le dice entre besos

-Tú y ese hermoso cuerpo me han vuelto loco-

y desprevenidamente George la penetra Izzie suelta un grito de placer y le clava las uñas en los brazos. George comienza a hacerle el amor despacio disfrutando de la humedad de Izzie y su cálido hospedaje...

"Te amo debes saberlo antes de que quieras dejarme otra vez" piensa Izzie pero la excitación era tan grande que no la deja pronunciar palabra alguna.

George suelta pequeños gemidos aumenta su rapidez cada vez más llenándose de ella sintiendo en su miembro los tibios labios vaginales de Izzie rozando entre el, cuando ve que va a llegar disminuye el ritmo para disfrutar aún más…

-Oh Izzieee!- –grita George, dejándose arrastrar por la ola de placer. -sus palabras se pierden en el beso apasionado con que lo aprisiona su compañera, sus bocas imitan el movimiento de sus cuerpos, cada vez más rápido, más fuerte, más frenético…

-Hazme sentir viva. Necesito saber que estoy viva.- Dice Izzie con los ojos cerrados, casi gritando.

::::::::

Se abraza a él, temblando, pero ambos en sus rostros tienen una sonrisa de satisfacción. Siente la humedad en la piel de Izzie, la humedad de su sudor y acaricia su hermoso cabello rubio, se quedan así por unos minutos. Para después fundirse en otro apasionado beso.

::::::::

Termino Izzie de abotonar su chaqueta, George se le acerca y la toma de la cintura la besa y la mira perdiéndose en sus ojos. La abraza diciéndole al oído:

-Quisiera dormir hoy abrazado a ti, sintiendo tu calor…-

Izzie lo interrumpe

-Y crees que yo no, George es lo que más deseo en este preciso momento, no solo hoy sino por siempre-

Izzie se separa de él y presiona el botón para que el elevador siga.

-Espero que no hayamos tardado mucho porque si no las enfermeras sospecharan y sabes cómo son de chismosas-

Se miran y se ríen entre ellos.

Se abre el elevador y justo allí esta Callie Torres. Le viene a Izzie un sentimiento de culpa. Salen del elevador.

-Hey! Acabo de llegar a esperarte ¿Nos vamos a casa?- dice Callie sonriente -¿George?-

-Creo que olvide algunos.. Olvide checar algo…. Muy importante, lo siento Callie- reacciona George mirando a Izzie

-Oh bueno ¿Y tu Stevens?

-Lo ayudaré con eso, según me venía platicando es muy importante y cansado…- Menciona Izzie tratando de ocultar lo más que puede la mentira

-Oh Ok no me quedo porque estoy demasiado cansada, te veo mañana amor- Callie Torres se le acerca a George dándole un beso al que él no corresponde

-Vale te veo mañana -

Miran a Callie alejarse, como si en cuanto más se alejara más seguros se sintiesen.

-Puede que la sala de descanso este desocupada-

Se miran a los ojos y se sonríen pícaramente…

_ -me gustaría saber si alguien lo leyó y le gusto para continuarlo :)_


End file.
